That Summer
by cranberry391
Summary: Who would have known that all she needed to do to find some adventure was get dragged through the streets of London? IY/Harry Potter Cedric/Kagome
1. Welcome

Summary: Who would have known that all she needed to do to find some adventure was get dragged through the streets of London?

**This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!**

**Background information**

**This is an alternate universe story. In fact, it may not work out as neatly as I would like as I will be messing with Kagome's birthday to fit in with the story. She will still have gone down the well at fifteen. It will still have taken one year to complete the jewel and finish the quest. She will be a sixth year student.  
**

**Everyone else will be the same age they are in the books. So the Golden Trio will be in fourth year etc. On another note, I will also introduce the Order of the Phoenix during their fourth year.**

**Hope this works out :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagome longed for the familiarity of Japan. The smell, the atmosphere, the food. She had never been so cognizant of her hometown until she had been sent away. She wished for nothing more than to walk down the busy streets with her friends and eat at McDonalds. Heck, she even missed the crowded trains.

She drew a shaky hand through her hair.

While she had been telling herself she was fine, and she did not miss the shrine, she had been lying to herself. She longed for the well deeply. She had never known such despair until the well had not granted her access.

That denial had hurt more than Inuyasha's fair weather feelings because it wasn't one person rejecting her but an era and a life she had steadily grown accustomed to.

It had been seven months since it had closed, but Kagome had remained hopeful that it would open once again. It was a belief she held onto fiercely, and she did not go unpunished for it.

Before she had been sent away she'd sit on the lip of the well for hours. Sometimes she would let herself drop into the darkness letting the cool, damp air envelop her, but mostly she just sat and waited. After waiting she had prayed. She'd prayed to every Kami known to man for a chance to run through Inuyasha's Forest again, to see her friends, but she wanted to coddle her kit more than anything else in the world.

However, during those seventh months she was never greeted by the tingling feeling of magic or the gruff disposition of her hanyou friend, and her mother had been content to let her pine away until Kagome had lost fifteen pounds. The sharp angular edges of her hips had jutted out and her face had taken on a sickly pallor. Finally her mother had laid down her foot. She had prohibited Kagome from entering the well house.

Ryoko knew it would not keep her daughter away. She knew Kagome would find a way to sit and look down into the hole that symbolized something far more precious, so in an act of desperation she had called her friend and arranged for Kagome to spend the summer with her and her family in England.

Kagome frowned at the memory. She remembered the day her mother had told her the news. Actually she had been ambushed. She had kicked and screamed and cried, but her mother had not listened to her pleas.

It was with sorrowful eyes that her family sent her off across the world because they had been desperate for her to leave her self-imposed prison.

Kagome shook the thought from her head as she rested her head on her palm and waited for her escort to return from the loo. She supposed, somewhat guiltily, that he was nice, but he was no Inuyasha. She was simply not ready to lay to rest the love she had held for her friend because if she did, she felt that it would be giving up on everything they had gone through.

And she was not yet ready to bury the memories they shared. They were far too important to be locked away within the recesses of her mind.

"Sorry I took so long." She smiled softly. She couldn't be mad at the poor young man for trying.

"Mr. Weasley," She was abruptly cut off.

"Ron."

She titled her head the side in question.

"Please just call me Ron." He chuckled, somewhat uncomfortably.

Kagome nodded in understanding. "I know you don't want to be here either, so how about we just call it a day?"

His mother had made him take her out for the afternoon, but now as the sun crawled beneath the horizon Kagome deemed it acceptable to go home. After all they did have to take the metro to a bus station and then walk from there.

He moved to stand with a slight sigh of relief. She had been no walk in the park. Not that he had been super cordial, but he was looking forward to handing her back over to his mother and sister once they returned.

Kagome wondered if she would be able to outrun him. He looked fairly gangly, but she had learned one should never underestimate his or her opponent.

Ron looked uncomfortable. He wished Harry or Hermione were there to help him, but they were both busy until the Quidditch World Cup, so it left him alone with Kagome.

"Hey look who's here!" Fred yelled as he clapped his younger brother on the back.

"Mum didn't mention you were going to be out and about." George added as the two twins pulled up chairs.

Ron grumbled something as he flopped back into his seat.

Kagome merely watched the twins interact with one another. She had been intrigued when they first met. They proved to be highly entertaining. She wondered if they were channeling Shippo at times due to their antics.

"Well, we think that-"

"-you need a bit of cheering up-"

"-and we know the perfect place." They said as they pulled the petite Japanese girl to her feet.

She only had time to send Ron a bewildered stare before she was out the door.

"Fred, George what are you doing?"

The twins shared identical Cheshire Cat grins as they tugged the poor girl behind them.

It wasn't until they rounded a corner that Kagome yanked her arm away.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

Even if a million years were to pass she would never be able to mistake the tingling tickling the edge of her senses. She wondered why there would be dark malevolent spirits in London but did not dwell on the thought as she didn't have the time.

She looked at the three boys around her unsure of what to do with them. They wouldn't believe her, and while she wanted to be sent home, she didn't want them to think she was crazy.

"I," The spirit was drawing closer. "Need to run." She failed to notice their drastic change in emotions. They looked as if they were depressed.

Kagome realized too late that she had not left them soon enough. Before she even had a chance to run, a dark swirling mass of black swooped down and blocked her path.

She stared at the entity with sad eyes, the effects of the dementor sapping her life force. She felt as if she was resigning herself to a life without the well and the past. A chill swept through her and she began to sway dangerously. She wondered if Kanna had somehow managed to escape death and was enacting revenge on her for the sins of the past.

The shadowy figure reached out a gnarled hand beckoning her toward it. However, before it was able to lean down, Kagome held out her hand and prayed that her purifying powers would work.

The bright light enveloped the being but Kagome could do nothing but stare at the wide-eyed expressions of her hosts as they shook the residual feeling of depression from their beings.

"Wicked," Ron breathed as he stood.

"I think-"

"-you have-"

"-some explaining to do."

Kagome worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she contemplated her predicament.

With a loud 'crack' a weathered old man appeared. Kagome stifled a scream as she moved to back away from the stranger.

"Miss Higurashi, I do believe there is some explaining in order. However, I feel it best to be saved for once we reach safe ground."

She didn't know what to make of the old man before her, so she craned her neck to look at the Weasley boys for guidance.

However, they failed to give her any indication that he was an ally. The twins merely grinned and Ron looked annoyed.

"If I would've known you were magical I would've taken you to Diagon Alley." Ron mumbled as he brushed off his pants feeling slightly foolish he had dragged her around muggle London. He was thankful he had befriended Hermione and Harry or else things would have been disastrous.

"Your parents are already waiting for your arrival. It would be best for you to go on ahead." He recommended, handing the twins an old newspaper that would act as their portkey.

Fred and George looked reluctant to leave but had no say in the matter as they disappeared shortly after they touched the paper.

"Miss Higurashi," She didn't have time to contemplate the events that had just happened as she focused her attention on the elderly man before them.

"I am Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will now be following Fred and George. Please take a hold of Mr. Weasley."

Kagome did as she was told. If the Weasleys trusted him she could too. At least she hoped she could. She missed the deep flush that immediately rose on Ron's cheeks.

"Alright, now Mr. Weasley, I presume you know what to do after all you should be quite familiar with Portkeys." The twinkle in his eyes did not go unnoticed by either teen.

"Please hold on tight." And with that they touched the boot and were whisked away to an undisclosed location.

She landed roughly on top of Ron.

He wheezed.

"Would you shove off? I can't breathe." Ron exclaimed weakly as he tried to move his limbs.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" He gulped as his mother made her way down the steps.

Kagome blushed. She had never experienced something like traveling by 'portkey.' It left her breathless.

Mrs. Weasley had just finished scolding her youngest son when she rounded on Kagome with a smile.

"Miss Higurashi, this way please." Dumbledore called softly, gesturing to their left. Kagome nodded absentmindedly still in shock over the whole ordeal.

"Oh Kagome dear, we've been expecting you. The dementor must have given you quite a fright." Molly gushed as Kagome crossed the threshold into the house.

Still feeling a little confused, Kagome could do nothing but let Mrs. Weasley pull her around much like Fred and George had done earlier before the incident.

"Here eat up." Molly ordered, shoving a hefty piece of chocolate into both of their hands.

"Now before we sit down for a chat, why don't you go refresh yourself. You and Hermione will be upstairs to the right."

Kagome opened her mouth and then closed it as she took in all of the unfamiliar faces that peered back at her.

Even though it was unnerving she didn't know if she should be jumping for joy or running in fear. After longing for some sort of adventure she supposed this was not the one she had been expecting. However, beggars can't be choosers.

Finally, she settled on nodding.

She turned to see Ron had disappeared. Kagome felt a little uneasy walking around the house by herself, but it looked like she was going to have to.

Just as she was about to climb the stairs a short little thing trudged past her. "At least she's not a filthy mudblood." It rasped as it passed.

"You'll have to excuse Kreacher." Kagome turned at the voice. "Old habits die hard." The tall dark man commented.

"What was that thing?" Kagome asked as she watched it disappear down the narrow hallway.

A soft chuckle met her ears. "He's is my family's house elf. I'm Sirius Black." He introduced with a flourish, which brought a smile to Kagome's lips.

"Kagome Higurashi." She said, careful to enunciate the syllables of her name.

"I believe Hermione will escort you the rest of the way."

Kagome smiled at the young girl who had appeared behind Sirius.

"I see that Ron deserted you. Typical." The brown haired girl scoffed as she motioned for Kagome to continue on up the stairs.

Kagome turned to wave goodbye at Sirius before she followed after the brown haired girl.

"I'm,"

"Kagome Higurashi, I know. I've been doing my research on you ever since we were notified you would be coming."

Hermione must have sensed her confusion for she quickly explained. "I'm Hermione Granger. This is the Order of the Phoenix. The people here are working against the Dark Lord. In fact, according to intel his followers hope to use you to get to the Shikon no Tama."

"I don't understand." Kagome had a sinking feeling that this man had ties to Naraku, and the very thought had her stomach in knots.

"It is because of a legend." Hermione whispered conspiratorially as they continued up the stairs.

"His followers are currently seeking an item believed to be in your possession."

Kagome felt dizzy. She wondered if she hit her head when they had been traveling.

"Hermione," The Gryffindor girl turned. "How would they have heard of this legend?"

"Now that is a tricky question to answer." Both girls turned to see Ron and a dark-brown haired boy with emerald green eyes.

"Harry we should probably wait to go into further detail about this. Dumbledore did want to speak with her himself."

Kagome was having a hard time reading his expression. She wondered if he had taken lessons from Sesshomaru.

Pain flickered through her eyes at the thought.

There was a pregnant pause between the four. Kagome, for her part, was still confused and really had nothing to say, but the trio seemed to know quite a bit more than she did.

"Can I please just get a clean set of clothes before the questioning begins?"

Hermione laughed and pushed passed the boys.

Once in their room she opened Kagome's trunk. "What happened to my suitcase?"

"Oh, a trunk is more practical for the sort of traveling we've been doing. Although, I personally love suitcases." Kagome didn't really pay attention to Hermione's statement as she rummaged through her trunk for something to wear.

Once Kagome had changed they went back downstairs into the kitchen.

"Miss Higurashi," She turned to look at Dumbledore. "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix."

**This is an experiment. I wonder what a pairing between Kagome/Cedric or Kagome/Viktor would be like. Any thoughts? **


	2. Surprise

I am so touched by the amount of reviews left for the first chapter! I decided to post this ASAP as a reward. Your constructive criticisms really helped motivate me. You guys simply rock! Here are the results of the poll as it currently stands:

Viktor/Kagome: 9

Cedric/Kagome: 8

.

.

.

It's so close…well I will decide by next chapter so please vote on the pairing :)

"Children that will be enough." Molly said as she shoved them from the room.

"But," Was all Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, and Ginny could get out before the door was slammed in their faces.

Molly cast a silencing charm on the door before she turned back to the group.

As soon as the spell cast and Molly had taken her seat, Kagome felt the gravity of the situation finally hit her.

"Professor Dumbledore," Kagome was once again worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "Please explain everything."

A lengthy paused seemed to fill the air between them as they waited for Dumbledore to begin.

Molly wanted to hug the poor girl to death but remained seated. Although Kagome assumed she was oblivious, Molly knew enough to know that Kagome was very much like Harry. Ryoko had shared bits and pieces of Kagome's past with her as it had become need to know information.

Especially after Ryoko had suffered the loss of her husband all those years ago she was nervous she would lose her family to the magical realm.

Mrs. Weasley's heart went out to both Kagome and Harry. Both were too young to be destined to save the world from evils only thought to exist in nightmares.

The Ministry of Magic in Japan had tried to keep close tabs on Kagome, but her actions in the past had been hard to monitor. They could only gain information through Ryoko and updates were few and far between as Kagome's quest was very demanding. However, with the completion of the jewel they had thought the worst was over, but the recent news Severus had acquired confirmed otherwise.

"My dear, what do you know of your heritage?" He wondered as he picked up his cup of tea.

Kagome didn't understand what her heritage had to do with anything. "I'm Japanese. I've lived in Japan all my life. My mom comes from a long line of Shinto Priests and Priestesses, and my dad was raised in Kyoto but moved to Tokyo after high school to start college. They met at Tokyo University and married just before they graduated. He passed away when I was three."

She let her words sink in as she took a breath. She honestly didn't know what else they wanted to know.

"Your mother never mentioned anything else?" Molly gently prodded as she gently placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"No," She spoke slowly, hoping they would hurry up and stop beating around the bush.

"Kagome, your father was a wizard." A man she had never seen before said as Molly turned an indignant glare his way.

"Remus, that is no way to tell her."

"And telling Harry the way he was told was any better?" Sirius was quick to defend Remus.

Dumbledore waited to gauge her reaction before he continued.

Internally Kagome was trying to process the new information. She supposed wizards could exist. After all she was a miko with an affinity for holy power, and she had met people like Urusuae and Tsubaki who wielded dark, so there was no reason to doubt the existence of other mythical beings. Especially not since she knew demons existed.

"I still do not understand what this has to do with anything." Her head was starting to hurt. "I do not have any magical powers." She stated, hoping that maybe they had made a mistake.

Perhaps there was another Japanese girl out there who had magical abilities.

A small smile tugged at the corners of the old man's face.

He leaned in a little closer so his eyes crept over the tops of his half-moon glasses.

"You don't?" He seemed highly amused by her statement.

She shook her head in the negative.

"Miss Higurashi magical powers may appear in different forms. In fact, I find yours to be quite peculiar."

Kagome didn't know if she should be offended of flattered. It felt like he was complimenting her, but she was unsure.

"I believe yours have culminated in your energy. You are a miko are you not?"

Her cheeks flushed a rose color as she reevaluated her abilities.

"You would have also developed more traditional powers if your mother had not prohibited your entry into the magical world."

"I," She stopped short at the curious glances she was receiving.

"It's true, dear." Molly added seeing the doubt that clouded the young girl's features.

"I met your parents at Hogwarts many years ago, and your father and mother were members of the Order. Your mother fled London and went back to Japan after the first Wizarding War. During the war your father and mother risked their lives to save and protect James and Lily Potter, Harry's parents."

She felt like the walls were closing in on her and suddenly wished Inuyasha was there to whisk her away and save her just as he had all those months before, all those times before.

In some odd way it made perfect sense.

"Then why was I told my father died in a car accident?"

"Your mother lied to you. She did it to protect you. Voldermort's loyal followers," Molly and Arthur winced at the name. "want you because they believe you have a useful item in your possession. One that they can use to resurrect him once and for all"

A chill slithered down her spine and settled in the pit of her stomach. She was only slightly aware of Arthur escorting her to a chair as the world righted itself.

Kagome was as white as freshly fallen snow.

'_If this Voldermort person's followers know of the jewels existence does that mean Naraku has survived?' _Kagome's thoughts were jumbled as she tried to piece everything together.

Her thoughts came to a halt as a startling revelation formulated.

"_Could they be the same person?" _

If Voldermort and Naraku were one in the same, it would mean she had failed, and he had waited five hundred years biding his time for the perfect time to attack.

Raw panic filled her veins as she turned startled cerulean orbs toward the Order members.

"Who is this Voldermort person?" She internally winced at the waver in her voice, but she had to know.

They had been so sure when they defeated him that the world would never see the likes of him again.

"He is a man who has been lead astray by prejudice, but he possesses great intellect." Dumbledore began before Sirius stood in a rage.

"And he has killed countless for the sake of the 'purifying' the wizarding world."

"Now Sirius," Molly tried to placate him as he started to pace wildly about the room.

"She has the right to know." He retorted as he ran shaky hand through his unkempt hair.

"Molly, I am not afraid for my life. I am afraid for yours."

A sad smile tugged at the corners of Molly's lips. "That is what I am afraid of. You have already put one evil to rest for the sake of humanity. It is too cruel to ask you to do so again."

"But if I can do something to help you and your cause I want to help. I cannot sit back and do nothing."

Molly nodded solemnly. It was in Kagome's nature to give selflessly. Mrs. Weasley knew from the moment Kagome had entered Grimmauld Place her mind had been made up regardless of the fact she knew all of the details or not. She'd see this journey through.

Kagome took a deep breath to settle her nerves trying to keep the fear at bay.

"How do they know about the Shikon no Tama?"

"Perhaps it would be best to have Severus relay what he found out." Dumbledore said as a tall man at the end of the table nodded and stood.

"Exactly two weeks ago a follower of the Dark Lord stepped forth claiming that he knew of an artifact that would grant its user an exponential amount of power."

Kagome nodded even though she was having a hard time listening to the man's monotone drawl.

"And how did this person come to learn about the artifact?"

The man looked down his nose at her. "It seems this individual spent quite a bit of time in Japan and kept running into the legend. The Death Eaters have now mobilized forces to find the miko that possesses this jewel."

"There aren't many left who actually posses the use of spiritual energy."

Dumbledore nodded in confirmation.

Molly squeezed Kagome's hand gently.

Kagome didn't know what to make of the whole ordeal. She was used to strange occurrences happening to her, but she wondered where she should draw the line.

"Does this mean they know I am in possession of the Shikon no Tama?"

The Order members looked hesitantly at one another.

"Miss Higurashi," She turned to look at the pale man with the dark, stringy hair. "The Death Eaters have neither confirmed nor denied who is in possession of the jewel, but they are close. They've narrowed it down to five."

"But they must suspect that I have it as that thing attacked us in broad daylight right?" Although she was accustomed to her life being in danger, her past experiences did nothing to assuage her fears concerning her current predicament.

"Yes, we have considerable reason to believe that is the reason why the Dementor attacked you." Dumbledore said in a somber tone.

"And should the jewel fall into his hands what would it mean for the world?"

A woman with flaming red hair and a pig nose pinned Kagome with her gaze. "It would mean certain destruction and oppression for those who are traitors to their blood and those who are of Muggle descent or half-blooded."

"Muggle descent?" Kagome did not understand what the woman meant.

Arthur chortled trying to ease the incredibly tense situation. "It means someone who is born from non-magical ancestry but possesses magical abilities."

"Then rest easily knowing that he has no way of getting to the jewel."

The group straightened a little at her admission. "Kagome it is imperative that we know the whereabouts of the jewel." Molly pressed.

"Miss Higurashi we would like to place it in a vault where it will be safe from The Dark Lord and his followers." Remus said as the other members nodded in agreement.

"Um," She stared back at the adults uneasily. She was fairly certain that she could trust them, but she did not want to divulge the information to them just yet. Especially when one of the idividuals in the room was acting as a double agent.

"Can I please have a moment to take this all in? I understand that time is of the essence, but I am a little overwhelmed."

Molly crushed her to her chest and patted her head. "Of course dear."

Kagome stood on shaky legs and walked out of the room.

"Perhaps Harry can be of some assistance?" Arthur suggested as they watched her leave.

However, they soon turned to the other matters at hand preparing for the protection of both Harry and Kagome.

.

.

.

Kagome knew she would not have the luxury of complete privacy, but a quiet moment to gather her thoughts would be immensely helpful.

She flopped onto her bed ungracefully.

She wondered if her mother knew and would be flying out to join her. Kagome shook that thought away as she groaned.

The quest for the jewel had taken a lot out of her. She'd spent most of her teenaged life trying to piece together a jewel to save the world from humanity but it now appeared her attempts had been in vain.

A floor board creaked to her right. She jumped, startled at the presence of Harry.

He raised his hands to show her he meant no harm.

Kagome stared at him for a moment before she sat up and shifted to one side to let him sit down.

He gently touched her shoulder. She smiled slightly, but it made her long for her companions in the past.

"I know what you're going through." He confided.

A shaky breath left her as she whispered, "I've been through what you're going through."

Feeling a little uneasy as he didn't know what else to say, Harry started to tell her of his adventures and the trials and tribulations he had faced.

Kagome just sat listening to his tales. Although he was not as hard headed and foul-mouthed as Inuyasha she could tell he was fiercely loyal to his friends.

Tears crawled down the smooth expanse of her face. Harry looked uncomfortable by her tears. "Please don't cry." He pulled some tissue from his trousers and handed them to Kagome.

She smiled sadly.

"I can't help it. He seems so alike to the monster I fought in the past."

He didn't know exactly what she meant, but he wasn't about to doubt her.

"And now I feel like everything I did in the past was for nothing." She whispered harshly as she tried to center her thoughts on the new challenge ahead.

"I feel like the losses we suffered were in vain."

"Kagome," Harry turned to her, the gravity of the situation causing his features to become serious. "Where is the jewel?"

Kagome closed her eyes tightly remembering the final battle as if it had been yesterday.

"It's in a safe place."

She blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.

"I know you wish to know where it is, but it's probably safer for everyone involved if no one else knows where it is kept."

He nodded. He understood her aversion to telling anyone as he himself did not want to get anyone else involved in his own fight against Voldermort.

"If you feel you cannot trust everyone with this information know that you can trust Dumbledore."

A small smile blossomed on her lips. "Thanks Harry." She then enveloped him in a hug and continued to cry because the lingering sense of failure had settled into the pit of her stomach.

Harry was a bit flustered by her reaction. He was not very good with crying girls and as it was he barely knew the girl he currently held within his arms.

He finally settled for awkwardly patting her on her back in a feeble attempt to console her.

'_Ugh, the twins are never going to let me live this down.'_ His cheeks were stained a deep crimson as he held the beautiful, raven haired girl in his arms.

.

.

.

Thanks/Replies to reviews

Mitsuki-Chan, Sakura1208, lillypad14, fox angel, BadGothicChick, hotshorty, Catalina26, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, Lizy-Rose: Thank you so much for your review! It really made my day when I read them ^.^

Isla1212: heehee I was trying to make their interactions really awkward because I figured Ron would be the worst out of the Golden Trio with entertaining her.

AnimechildX3: Thank you so much! I am glad you liked the first chapter

XxXTwilight-SinXxX: True the twins/Kagome do not get a lot of love. Although Airily did write a fantastic fic with this pairing. Yes, Kagome did complete the journey, but I changed a few of the details of the final fight with Naraku which I will include in the next chapter…at least that is the plan :P

Pissed Off Irish Chick: I appreciate your input! What was the one-shot you read with Viktor/Kagome? Was it _Tempting Fate_? I did debate whether or not I should pair her with Draco or Harry. I agree she might be better suited with one of them. However, I do foresee some interaction with Harry but have not fully committed to the idea of him as the main love interest.

Blue: I took your advice into consideration and changed it. I had meant it to be like Hermione understood that Kreacher's prejudices had been ingrained in him. I rather like that she has now met Sirius though. Thank you!

Valleygoat: I could see Viktor being like Kouga. I agree much more reserved, but I could still see it there. Either that or a way more compatible Hojo lol.

Ichigo Mirai: Aw, you're too sweet. I smiled when I saw how polite you were when you asked for an update. You're awesome!

ShiTsukisama: True, it would be quite hilarious to see Harry's reaction to that relationship. I am currently thinking up a one-shot AU with Sirius/Kagome pairing. It's still in the early stages, but I really want to pursue that at some point.

Lunamonki: Do you know of other Viktor/Kagome fics anywhere? I am definitely intrigued. Lol the twins would be interesting to write. I am not sure I could do it justice.

Ihavemymoments: Thank you for the compliment! Well they technically weren't following them around, but Dumbledore works in mysterious ways.

Snowcoveredcamellias: lol I am so glad you like it!

Mymy169: I am definitely brainstorming oneshots with other guys and Kagome. I hope they turn out well too (cross your fingers)

Miracle68: I have also been wondering about that. I am not sure how I am going to necessarily going to incorporate that into the story yet. Although I imagine she could still attend certain classes that do not necessarily require a wand like potions or divination.

Angie: yay! So happy you're hooked :)

Maxeyn: was it on ABC family? Lol so watched it too for preparation for the seventh!

Jingyee1511: It is quite odd isn't it? Thank you for your suggestion! I will try to incorporate more details about her feelings and the surroundings. I was worried if I incorporated too many descriptions it would turn into a Dostoevsky-esqe piece and readers would tune out.

Lady Of Vixens: Thank you so much for your compliments and encouragement! I really appreciate it.

Yukirin-Sama: Loved your review it was too cute! Thank you so much!

Chelly18: I hope I answered your questions in this chapter, but I feel some of the details may still be unclear. I am working on clarifying those details for subsequent chapters.

Rhianna224: I am glad you think it is fun to read!


	3. Aversion to sleeping

Thank you once again for the reviews! You guys are simply the best. I was so inspired I tried to get this chapter out ASAP.

WARNING!

Spoiler Alert!

For those of you who have not read the Inuyasha manga series all the way through please do not continue to read this chapter as it will contain spoilers. I do not wish to ruin anything for you, so I ask that you please do not continue with this chapter if you have not read how Inuyasha ends.

Also the votes are in and Cedric is the winner! However, I am already working on a Viktor/Kagome oneshot or pairing for the future! So fear not those of you who voted for Viktor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She desperately wanted the events of the day to be erased, but she had to face the facts.

Another adversary was seeking the jewel and she had to prepare to face him. She had to keep the jewel from falling into his hands. The fear that flooded her veins was hard to ignore. The last time she had faced such a threat Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had been there to guide her.

She didn't know Harry, Ron, or Hermione. At least not yet and not to the extent that she had known the inu-tachi.

And while she wanted to help them fight the injustices Voldermort and his followers wanted to unleash upon the world, she felt torn because she had already faced one evil. She had already done her part to ensure the safety and security of future generations.

A dry sob was wrenched from her as she wished for Inuyasha. He wouldn't have all the answers, but he would help her through the tough and trying times that lay ahead.

Everything was the jewel's fault. It lured the weak in with promises of power, but it fulfilled nothing except death and destruction.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to quell the terror that filled her to the brim. The unknown that lay just beyond the wisps of moonlight that filtered into their room.

She had grown to hate the dark. It reminded her of the time she had spent in the shadows of the Shikon. When the jewel had tried to trap her and Naraku within its orb.

If Inuyasha would not have been there to rescue her…

She shuddered at the thought.

She had been tempted to wish upon the jewel. It had almost been too much to resist. The jewel had called to her like the proverbial apple, and just as Eve had been tempted, Kagome had almost suffered the same fate.

However, Inuyasha had brought her back from the abyss. He had saved her from the despair that sought to eat away at her.

A fist clenched over her heart but lasted mere seconds as Kagome remembered how Inuyasha had rescued her.

He had renewed her faith and chased away the doubts that had plagued her, but she had been unable to make a wish upon the jewel.

It was because of Inuyasha that she had been able to push back the looming doubt and misguided thoughts that had taken root in her mind.

Due to his influence she had come to the startling realization Naraku had only been a pawn in the jewel's quest to ensure its survival.

In the short moments they had spent together after he had rescued her, Kagome believed they would live together. She had such dreams of happiness and contentment with her friends in the feudal era, but it was not meant to be.

The jewel had other plans as it had been thwarted in its attempts to contain Naraku and Kagome within the iridescent confines of the orb.

She had dematerialized in front of Inuyasha mere minutes after he had saved her. She could feel her chest constricting painfully as the memories flooded back. They had reached out their hands in a futile attempt to keep her there, but the magic had been far too strong for them to combat.

When she had awoken she lay at the bottom of the well alone.

Kagome willed herself to think of anything else than the painful memories of the past. However, it had become a nightly routine.

If it wasn't the darkness that terrorized her it was her dreams. The bittersweet moments between reality and fantasy when she believed that she was still in the feudal era. When she believed that she was happy.

She avoided sleeping for the very fact that she did not want to be tormented by a life she would never live and with friends she may never see again.

A frustrated groan escaped her as she threw the covers to the side and set her feet on the creaky floor.

She was silently grateful that the hallway lights were on as she stood uneasily in the hallway.

She imagined that everyone else was asleep by the way the snores echoed throughout the house, but she felt uneasy as she silently closed the door behind her.

A tingling sensation seemed to pull at her.

It wasn't strong like the feeling she felt with youkai or spirits, but it was enough to warrant her attention. Days ago she had felt nothing, but now this was the second feeling she had felt within hours of each other.

She was not about to ignore it. Not when she had been hoping and praying for months to feel the presence of youkai so that she could put her fears to rest that they no longer existed.

She quietly climbed the stairs.

She finally stopped at a door at the end of the hallway.

There were no sounds that emanated from behind the old, wood door, but Kagome couldn't ignore the call that seemed to guide her.

Just as her hand was about to touch the knob a voice broke her out of her trance.

"Kagome,"

She turned at once. "Sirius," He was staring at her with an odd look in his eyes. She blushed. She knew it was rude to wander his house, but it felt like she had been carried by some unknown force to the door.

"Are you unable to sleep?" He asked as he motioned for her to follow him.

"I," She was a little embarrassed to admit that he was right. "haven't slept well in quite some time." She finally admitted as they walked into the kitchen.

He nodded.

He could empathize with her. He had after all spent many nights awake in Azkaban as he was unable to sleep due to the constant presence of the dementors.

In the full light of the kitchen Kagome could see he was quite disheveled.

"Were you unable to sleep as well?" She couldn't help but ask as he looked like he had been tossing and turning as well.

"Yes," he answered levelly. "You could say that."

She nodded unsure of what else to say to his odd statement. It wasn't her place to pry and from the way he had phrased it, it did not appear he wished to divulge anymore than he already had.

"Here, drink this." He handed her a small unstoppered vial of liquid.

Kagome didn't know what to make of it, so she held it to the light and studied it with a perplexed expression on her face. "Um,"

A quiet bark of laughter erupted from him. "It's a sleeping drought. It will help you fall asleep."

She gently fingered the vial. She was afraid to ask, but she needed to know. "Will I dream?"

Sirius was mildly surprised by her question. He found it a bit peculiar she would ask. "No, this will not produce any dreams." He assured her as he watched her nod and down the liquid.

He knew he only had a few moments before it would kick in so he decided to go ahead and broach the subject they had been avoiding.

"Kagome what were you doing in front of that door?" She winced. She had been waiting for him to ask her that, but she had also been hoping he had forgotten.

She opened her mouth and then closed it. She wondered how honest she should be. It was one thing to perform magic but another to believe in demons she supposed.

"It felt like I was drawn to the door. It felt like a demon presence but slightly different. In a way it was almost familiar, and I suppose I was hoping that behind that door would be the answer to all of my heartbreak."

The honesty of her answer shone within the haunted depth of her eyes.

"It's a feeling that I've only recently been reacquainted with and I had hoped that with the introduction into this new and magical world I would be able to reconnect with the life I had once lived; the life I was supposed to live."

He didn't know what to say, and he certainly wasn't about to spill Moony's secret, so he settled for gently patting her head.

"Well, thank you for the sleeping drought." She said before she turned and went back to her room as she felt the effects starting to kick in.

Sirius watched her go with a curious expression on his face.

She could sense the wolf within Moony.

He was certain the other members would find that new bit of information to be very interesting.

.

.

.

After a few days the Order members agreed it would be better for Hermione and The Weasley's to return to their respective homes until the Quidditch World Cup in a couple of weeks much to all of their displeasure.

They rather liked spending time at Grimmauld Place with all of the Order members and Kagome whom they were taking a liking to. Even Ron had to admit that he had misjudged her.

However, Molly would not listen to their arguments and reasoned that they would be reunited soon enough.

The house was strangely quiet without the twins causing a ruckus, and even though she did enjoy Harry's company, she missed the others.

Kagome had taken to the library with the absence of the others to occupy her time, and without them to distract her, she obsessed about her time spent in the past nit picking the actions of her and her friends and allies, and the ferocity with which the need to test the well was hard to ignore even if she was thousands of miles away.

"Kagome," She turned to look at the elderly wizard as he came to sit in the chair opposite her.

"Professor," She tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"We cannot change the actions of the past, but we can plan for the actions of the future."

"I suppose this means I will not be returning to Tokyo at the end of August." While she should've been annoyed by the small smile that played on his lips she wasn't.

She seemed to understand that it was not a patronizing look, but one of a secret shared between friends.

"Unfortunately my dear it seems like fate has other plans."

"Will I be staying here then?"

Although she was not adverse to the idea, the isolation bothered her. She knew the other inhabitants of 12 Grimmauld Place would be there too, but she was unsure how long she would be able to sustain communication with the adults that came and went.

"You will be attending Hogwarts this year."

Her eyes widened as the reality of his words sunk in.

"Professor, I do not see how that will be possible. I cannot perform magic like the others."

He laughed merrily as he raised his hands to quiet her fears. "I believe you will do just fine."

She vaguely wondered what else fate had in store for her as she reviewed the materials should would need for the school year.

.

.

.

_Thanks/Replies to reviews_

_Hotshorty, isla1212, snowcoveredcamellias, maxeyn, Pissed off Irish Chick, Maya, Morgan, Pen, GredForgeFanClub, sakura1208, tern, miracle68, Catalina26, lillypad14, and Kina666 you guys rock! ^.^  
_

_Twilightrose07: I am still considering it. I would really love them to make an appearance, but I am not sure how to introduce them yet._

_Jingyee1511: haha that's what I was thinking :)_

_Valleygoat: I could see that. I mean he did drink f_

_rom the Philosopher's Stone and have the certain objects that I shall not name in case of spoilers…Thanks again for reviewing!_

_Chelly18: I've been flip flopping on where I want their relationship to go, since Harry is not the love interest in this fic. I am just so unsure if I want them to be friends or if I want them to be really close._

_Blue: I agree…I am not a fan of Harry/Ginny. Perhaps it's the whole dating his best friend's younger sister, but I can't really explain it. Hm…that would be interesting as I'm pretty sure Harry had like a man crush on Cedric in the movie. Perhaps I will write a different fic with that pairing._

_Gigi: Kagome is sixteen. I changed her birthday so that she could be a fifth year student. I am sorry it was not clearer._

_AnimechildX3: Ah, thanks! I hope so! I am definitely going to try my best_

_Michelle: Thank you! True, Madame Maxine and Karkaroff would definitely throw such a fit if Hogwarts had three champions._

_Jellyfish: heehee yes it would be pretty interesting having them duke it out for Kagome._

_Speedy Gonzales: very interesting ideas! Thank you so much! I will definitely consider them :)_

_Lunamonki: Ah man, I wish that I would've been able to read it. Thanks you're too sweet!_

_Cndhoneybee: I have definitely been there! I enjoyed reading your review. Thank you so much!_

_Panda123: I've been debating on whether or not I want her to be_

_Siren: Thank you so much for spotting that mistake! I've corrected it. I misunderstood the three year time skip for how long it took Kagome to complete the journey. Thank you once again!_

_Kaiwren522: Thank you for the compliment! Oo, Severus/Kagome would be quite interesting. Hm, maybe I will have to plan that for a future fic. I am not sure I would be able to successfully write a fic, but it would be fun to try._


	4. Quidditch World Cup

_Thank you so much for all of your continued encouragement. It is what really lifted my spirits when my computer crashed and while I was re-writing this chapter because I was unable to salvage any of the files from my other computer. Unfortunately this chapter is a blend of the book and movie. I am sorry it has been ages. Anyway, I am hopeful that it will not take as long to update the next chapter after this. Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"So are you looking forward to the Quidditch World Cup?"

"I'm so excited. I just feel bad for Ginny. I mean she knows more about the sport than I do." Kagome confessed, feeling a bit guilty she was taking Ginny's ticket.

"It's a shame that she got sick." Sirius agreed with a slight frown.

Harry grinned. "You mean accidentally ate a sweet that Fred and George concocted."

Remus shuddered at the thought. "I can only imagine the affects that it had on the poor girl."

Sirius and Harry had to contain the small fits of giggles that threatened to erupt as they pictured exactly what kind of affects it had had on Ginny.

"Okay so small quiz before you floo off to the Burrow." Kagome rolled her eyes at Harry's suggestion but nodded.

Harry had been quizzing her ever since they found out Ginny would be unable to attend the game. Harry knew that Ron would have a huge fit if Kagome didn't know the basics despite her muggle upbringing.

"What is Ireland's mascot?"

"Easy, the leprechaun."

"And Bulgaria's?"

Kagome's face scrunched up slightly as she tried to recall the name that always seemed to evade her.

"I don't remember."

Harry just smiled. "That's okay. Their mascot is a veela."

Kagome tugged at her hair in frustration. "And what is that again?"

Sirius and Harry turned expectant looks toward Remus as he had moonlighted as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Kagome, a veela is similar to a siren. They are extremely beautiful and can easily charm members of the opposite sex."

Kagome's head titled to the side.

"Ugh, I'm never going to remember that, and Ron is going to not like me again." Kagome pouted as she took another drink of butterbeer.

"Well remembering their mascot isn't as important as the positions and that Bulgaria's star player is Viktor Krum." Harry assured her.

"I'm doomed." She threw her hands up in frustration.

Sirius and Remus couldn't help but laugh. Kagome was so unlike Hermione. "I'll be there to help you out. Plus Hermione doesn't know much about qudditch either and they're best mates."

The worry slowly cleared from her face as a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Okay, let's continue though."

The three wizards continued to quiz her until it was time for them to leave.

Kagome hugged both men before she grabbed her belongings and stepped into the fireplace. "Now this is perfectly safe right?" She had watched Harry disappear only moments before, but she was still a bit wary.

"Just be sure to enunciate." Remus instructed as he handed her some powder. They decided it would be best to omit Harry's first attempt at using the floo network so as not to scare her.

She nodded. "The Burrow." And in the blink of an eye flames engulfed her and she appeared in the Weasley's living room where Molly had been waiting expectantly for them to arrive.

.

.

.

Kagome and Hermione conversed conspiratorially as they walked along the trail merrily despite the ungodly hour.

They had had a lot of fun waking Harry and Ron earlier with the help of Fred and George. However, it did nothing for Ron's mood.

"I don't know what they're so happy about." Ron groused as he rubbed a bleary blue eye.

Hermione and Kagome shared a silent look. "Maybe you wouldn't be in such an awful mood if you hadn't stayed up half the night talking about the match." Hermione said as Harry chuckled.

Ron made a face but decided not to respond. After all he'd only end up losing the verbal battle.

"So who are you two rooting for?" George asked as the twins fell into step with the girls.

"Definitely Ireland." Hermione stated, earning a few high fives from the twins.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "I think I'm going to root for Bulgaria."

The twins groaned. "Oh no, do we have ourselves a Krum fan?"

Kagome blushed. She didn't have a good reason to root for either team as she knew practically nothing about the sport, but she was drawn to the color red.

"I don't even know what he looks like." Kagome confessed as she ducked her head.

"Here, read up on the amazing Krum." Fred said as he shoved a quidditch magazine into her hands.

"It's about time." A voice called from up ahead.

"So sorry some of us had a slow start." Mr. Weasley admitted as they drew closer to the figure.

"Arthur,"

"Amos," The two shook hands as a figure dropped from the trees.

"Everyone this is Amos Diggory. He works for the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Mr. Weasley introduced with a wave of his hand.

"And I think you all know his son, Cedric."

Hermione and Kagome shared another look.

"Are all these yours?" Amos asked as he peered at the group of children.

"Oh heaven's no. Only the red-heads. This is Hermione Granger, Kagome Higurashi, and Harry Potter."

"Merlin's beard. Harry Potter."

Harry smiled a little. He was used to people staring at him curiously, and he assumed Mr. Diggory would be no different.

Kagome tilted her head to the side in confusion but didn't have a chance to ask as Amos called to hurry them along.

"Everyone gather round." Arthur instructed.

"Why are we grabbing a manky old boot?" Harry asked as Kagome gently put hand out to touch the weathered leather.

"It's that one thing." Kagome said suddenly, trying to recall what it was called.

"Harry the boot." Kagome closed her eyes tightly as the familiar sensation rippled through her.

She didn't land quite as roughly as she had the first time, but she noticed with a slight twinge that Arthur, Amos, and Cedric were slowly floating down from the sky.

"Stupid magical abilities." She groused as she moved to stand.

"Here, let me help you." Kagome stared back into the face Cedric Diggory for a moment before she put her hand in his.

"Thank you." He just smiled as he hurried off to walk beside his dad.

Kagome and Hermione fell into silent peals of laughter as they followed behind the group.

Kagome was amazed. She had never seen anything quite like the sight before her eyes. While she was no stranger to magic or mythical creatures, the Qudditch World Cup was nothing short of amazing.

"It's pretty spectacular isn't it?" Harry asked as they followed Mr. Weasley to their tent.

"It's absolutely wonderful." Hermione and Harry smiled. It was easier for them to understand what Kagome must be feeling as they had not always known the wonders of the wizarding world.

"Here we are."

Kagome and Harry shared equally astonished looks as they entered the tent.

They had been in there less than a minute before Ron tugged them toward the entrance. "Well, we're going to go explore." Ron announced as Hermione, Harry, and Kagome left the tent.

"Just be back before the game starts." Mr. Wesley yelled after them.

.

.

.

Outfitted with all of their purchases and souvenirs the group started up the scaffolds to their seats. They had been chatting merrily when the air around them seemed tense as a trio of platinum blondes entered the box.

Harry's eyes narrowed as the Malfoy's walked toward Cornelius Fudge. "Ah, Fudge, I don't believe you've met my wife Narcissa, or our son Draco."

The British Minister of Magic smiled and introduced the older male to the Bulgarian Minister of Magic. "And you know Arthur Weasley?"

Kagome watched the two men's reactions with mild curiosity. While the Malfoy's looked apathetic, the Wesley's and Hermione and Harry were tense. She'd have to ask about it later.

She also noticed the way the older blonde's eyes pinned Hermione with a hard look. Hermione's cheeks turned slightly pink but she returned the look even as his lip curled up in what could be described as disgust.

"And who might this one be?" Fudge seemed to be completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"Ah, Lucius, this is Kagome Higurashi. She will be attending Hogwarts this year."

A silvery brow rose and his eyes widened marginally. "What a pleasure Miss Higurashi. You wouldn't be the daughter of Ryoko and Akihiro would you?"

Kagome smiled lightly even though the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. "No, the pleasure is mine Mr. Malfoy. Yes, I am. Were you acquainted with my parents?"

Something about the way he smiled had Kagome on guard. "We were acquainted in our Hogwarts days."

Kagome nodded. She had nothing else to say. "Well, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She bowed slightly toward the group.

Draco sent one contemptuous look at the Golden Trio before he settled himself in between his parents.

"Slimy gits," Ron muttered as they turned toward the field to watch the mascots enter.

"I agree." Kagome seconded, as a huge leprechaun showered the stadium with gold coins.

The rest of the game went on without incident, and Kagome loved every minute of it. Harry and Ron were a bit disappointed that Bulgaria lost but otherwise had no complaints.

Kagome must've spun around a bit too fast when the cup and the team members assembled in the box because before she knew it she was falling over the railing.

A collective gasp seemed to hush the entire stadium before a loud ear splitting cheer erupted.

Kagome opened her eyes tentatively as she surveyed what had happened. "Vell, you should be more careful."

Her blue eyes turned to saucers as they rose above the lower levels and back into the safety of the box.

"Apparently this little bird got a bit too excited." Bagman announced over the boisterous cheers.

Viktor set her gently on her feet, while Harry played the embarrassing incident over and over and his ominoculars.

"Thanks."

"It vas nothing."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome could see Ron gaping like a fish to her right. "It vas my pleasure to save you miss."

"Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome didn't miss the way his eyes darted to Hermione's even as he kissed the back of her hand.

Once the Irish National Team left to take another victory lap and the Bulgarian National Team left, Arthur quickly ushered the children out of the stadium and away from the prying eyes of the reporters wishing to get an interview with the damsel that Krum had saved.

.

.

.

.

_Thanks/Replies to reviews_

_Maxeyn, Twilightrose07, mistressofdarkness962, Lunamonki, miracle68, Catalina26, isla1212, sakura1208 thanks for your support! I appreciate you guys taking the time to review  
_

_Blue: I know I've been trying to think of how I was going to have her attend. I think I will have her learn it. I am sure that since Hermione is the brightest Witch of their age she can help Kagome. :) I am also still trying to figure out how to bring in the youkai characters from her past into the story as well. I think I have something up my sleeve but still working out the details. _

_ShiTsukisama: I am sorry I wasn't able to review sooner! I am hoping that the next one won't take as long. (Fingers crossed)_

_Jingyee1511: Sorry I botched the ending. I thought it might be more dramatic if it was her leaving, but maybe I should have left it. I still haven't decided if they will reunite. I think they will. _

_Valleygoat: Thank you once again for reviewing! So happy that you've stuck with me _

_Kuroyuki: Hope this chapter didn't disappoint you_

_Lady of Vixens: Thank you for your review! I totally understand. Sometimes I read things and don't review cause I head right out the door. I hope you liked this chapter too!_

_Lilypad14: I thought about having her confront Remus about being a werewolf, but I felt that Kagome wouldn't confront him as she didn't really know him or how to bring it up. _

_Samantha Rice: Thank you so much for your review! I would hate for my fic to fade into obscurity : ( hope you liked it!_


	5. Fresh Start

_Thank you for sticking with me! I know it has been a while since I've updated._

.

.

.

A portly fellow dressed in shades of grey wrung his hands nervously. He was certain his Master would be very displeased with the news he brought. "She is already in their care, sir." His voice was soft, a gentle whisper on the wild winds that howled outside, and yet he knew his Lord had heard him loud and clear.

"It changes little. We will proceed as planned." The voice rasped from a swaddle.

"It seems that Dumbledore is going to be keeping an extra watchful eye on her as she is still adjusting to magic."

A humorless chuckle filled the air. "Do they honestly think they will be able to protect her?"

Peter suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "The informant said not to underestimate her powers," A moment of silence fell between to two before he added, "his either."

A thin black brow rose at the comment. "Well, we shall see exactly what this 'being' of light is made of."

A look of horror shot through the man that knelt before him.

"Why so scared, Peter?" A sadistic smile tugged at the edges of his lips as the dim light flickered across the now wide eyes of his subordinate.

A brief moment of silence fell over the two as Pettigrew chose his words very carefully. "You know what the prophecy says. You know exactly what it entails." The quiver in his voice did not go unnoticed even over the slight howl of the whipping wind.

Voldermort made a sound akin to a 'tsk' as Nagini slithered around Peter's trembling legs.

"She will die as will Potter. The plan has already been set in motion."

Peter knew better than to argue with the Dark Lord, but even so, he wondered if Lord Voldermort knew what he was doing following the words of a man who seemed delusional enough to be admitted to St. Mungo's.

.

.

.

Harry was thankful they had been so preoccupied with preparing for the school year that the four of them had not really had a chance to talk about the turbulent events that rocked the Wizarding World as he did not want to also admit he had been having nightmares. Horrible, gruesome visions of Voldermort, Wormtail, and an unknown man in black.

He knew his nightmares would only alarm his friends, and he knew Kagome didn't need anything else to worry about right now nor did the Order members as they were already working long hours to keep them safe.

Harry tried not to rub his scar, but it seemed to relieve the pain that seared through his forehead. From his peripheral vision he could see Kagome's knuckles bled white as she gripped the edges of a magazine in an attempt to ease her nerves.

They were all tense. They didn't want to acknowledge what the Death Eaters had done, but their demonstration after the World Cup was hard to ignore. It had put the whole Wizarding World on edge as strict security measures had been taken to ensure the safety of those who attended the event, but even with the security precautions the Death Eaters had still managed to make it onto the grounds which continued to baffle the Ministry members.

The Order agreed that the events had to be more than just a coincidence. They had been sending a message just a glimpse of what was to come.

"Isn't it odd that the Death Eaters chose that moment to reveal themselves?" Hermione asked as she set down _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 4_ and breaking the silence.

"Why would it be odd?" Kagome asked as she set aside the magazine.

"Well they've been inactive for such a long time. It was only in recent years that a few number of followers reappeared in support of the Dark Lord. After the first Wizarding War many of his followers disbanded."

Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione pinned him with a hard look. "Of course that is not to say that you did not know where certain people's allegiance lay."

"Which is why the sorting ceremony is so important?"

"Well, it isn't necessarily a validation of support for the Death Eaters if you are sorted in Slytherin, but a lot of Pureblood families pride themselves on being Slytherin as the founder of Slytherin was a Pureblood who did not trust Muggle born students."

Kagome fidgeted nervously. She knew that you couldn't judge a book by its cover, but she knew that she couldn't blindly walk into the lion's den either. The parallels between hanyou and youkai and Pureblood and Muggle born prejudices were hard to dismiss.

Her heart hurt a little at the thought. Even in a different time and with a different name she was still fighting against the same evils she had sought to destroy.

"Don't worry there is nothing to be worried about." Hermione assured her as she shot Ron a glare.

Hermione tried to quell her fears by thinking about it logically. "You said your mum was a Hufflepuff and your dad a Gryffindor right?"

Kagome nodded. The names were starting to run together. Hermione and Molly had been helping her study, but she was still having a hard time remembering the names of the houses let alone the attributes that represented each of the four. "I guess. My mom owled me all of that information, but it was all very hard to follow."

Harry nodded sympathetically. He could definitely relate. Although at eleven anything seemed possible even the impossible.

Ron chuckled. "You'll be a lock for Gryffindor. If the Sorting Hat doesn't consider you brave or courageous for the past efforts then it's mental." He had hoped his remark would make her smile, but it only seemed to make her less confident that she would be sorted into a house they deemed fit.

"And if worse comes to worst just ask it to put you in Gryffindor," Harry blushed. "That is if you want to be a Gryffindor."

"Why wouldn't she? Then she'd have to be loony." Ron laughed as he stuffed a chocolate frog into his mouth.

Hermione made a face. Ron was being Ron. "But wherever you end up we'll still be friends with you. Won't we guys?"

Ron and Harry gulped. "Of course." They both replied quickly, fearing they would be on the receiving end of a hex if they didn't.

Kagome and Hermione laughed. "Unless she's sorted into Slytherin." Ron muttered.

"Hey," They all chuckled, instantly easing the tension in the small compartment.

Kagome wished she could 'sit' Ron. He was being a brat. There had to be at least one nice Slytherin. At least she secretly hoped there was. Kagome wasn't confused about where her heart lay, but she was unsure what attributes the Sorting Hat would see in her.

"And that is Hogwarts." Kagome could barely contain her awe as the castle appeared in the distance. Hermione had been regaling her with stories of the majestic castle and lands, but they paled in comparison to the actual thing.

"Looks like we're nearly there. We should change into our robes."

.

.

.

Kagome felt a little foolish standing with all of the other first year students but had no other option as she waited for Dumbledore to call her name.

"This year we have the honor of hosting a sixth year witch who comes to us from Japan. I hope that you will all treat her with respect as she assimilates into life at Hogwarts. Miss Higurashi if you please." Dumbledore motioned to the worn hat that sat upon a stool at the front of the Great Hall.

She gently set the hat upon her head and waited.

"Ah, it's been a long time since I've felt magic like yours."

"And?"

"I had difficulty sorting your parents too. There was such a variety of talents and potentials to choose from."

"But nothing resembling Slytherin right?"

The Sorting had chuckled. "You would not flourish in Slytherin, but you might learn a few things."

"But haven't I proven myself as brave and daring?"

The Sorting had remained silent for a few moments as it contemplated her words. "Gryffindor!"

She smiled brightly as Fred and George enveloped her in a hug. "I knew you would be a Gryffindor." Hermione confided once everyone had settled.

Across the hall she could see Cedric give her a small wave. "As many of you have noticed," All eyes turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Miss Higurashi is not the only unfamiliar face to grace our halls. We will be hosting an event that has not been held in over a century. This year we have the honor of hosting the Triwizard Tournament."

Now all of the strange behavior made sense. The Weasleys had been keeping the tournament a secret.

The Twins shared equally excited looks as they listened to Dumbledore continue on with the details of the tournament.

However, they were extremely disappointed when Dumbledore announced that only Sixth and Seventh year students would be eligible to enter, but they would have fun concocting a way to enter.

Kagome and Hermione rolled their eyes knowing that they would fail.

The hall seemed to hum with excitement as the students talked animatedly about the impending tournament. In fact, Kagome was enjoying herself so much, that before she knew it only a few other students remained in the Great Hall with them.

On their way out the Golden Trio, Kagome, and Ginny slowed as Cedric stood against the wall next to the stairs.

Ron and Harry simply rolled their eyes and muttered something about, 'girls,' while Ginny and Hermione hurried off to let Cedric and Kagome have a moment.

"Hey,"

"Hi Cedric." Kagome smiled as the tall young man walked toward her.

"Congratulations on getting sorted into Gryffindor." He smiled down at her.

"Thanks."

"It's too bad you weren't sorted into Hufflepuff." Kagome laughed.

"I'm sure my mom will be disappointed too." She rocked back on her heels. She suddenly felt as if Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were hiding behind her squealing.

"So are you going to enter yourself in the Triwizard Tournament?" She asked, slightly curious as to how many students would actually enter. Dumbledore's announcement had generated quite the excitement, so she imagined everyone in the sixth and seventh year classes would enter.

"I'm considering the idea. It is a once in a lifetime opportunity." He admitted to which Kagome made a noncommittal noise.

"Well I suppose we should go our separate ways before the Prefects deduct points for breaking curfew. If you need help with anything don't hesitate to ask."

Kagome smiled. "You might regret those words." She assumed that the majority of the populous had no idea she was unable to magic in the same way they all practiced.

He grinned. "Only if you don't ask."

Kagome just giggled as she watched Cedric turn and walk away. She'd forgotten how nice it was to have normal interactions with people.

No sooner had she turned to make her way up the staircase to find the Gryffindor Tower when she bumped into someone.

"You should be more careful." Kagome instantly felt as if she'd been shocked with electricity. It wasn't that he was scary. In fact he was quite the opposite. He looked like a little boy in shoes to big to fill.

"I'm sorry."

The younger Malfoy looked a little uncomfortable as he stood there. "I do not believe we were properly introduced at the game. I'm Draco."

She gingerly took his hand. "Kagome."

"Yes, Kagome Higurashi," Draco picked an imaginary piece of lint off his robe, scrutinizing the imaginary fleck with such disdain Kagome why he had even bothered to stop to talk to her when he was obviously so distracted. "Even with my vast resources I found it hard to procure any information on you or your parents." She wondered why he had done any research at all.

"Perhaps I would be more helpful." She offered as she stepped a little closer to the tall, platinum blonde.

It was evident he had not been expecting her to say that as his cool grey eyes blinked owlishly at her as he comprehended her words.

Before he could say anything in response she was surrounded by two sets of arms. "Did you get lost?"

"It's understandable." The two red heads grinned.

"The castle is pretty big." Fred added, completely ignoring the Malfoy heir in lieu of the raven haired girl.

"Oh Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise. We didn't even notice you there."

"Weasleys." Kagome wondered why blood ideology was so important. Unlike Hanyou and Youkai the differences in Pureblood and Muggle born wizards or witches was unapparent.

"I do hope we get to continue this conversation." Malfoy turned on his heel. "and one word of advice, I am unaware of how they do things in Japan, but you might want to choose your friends carefully."

The twins were about to hex him when a Prefect rounded the corner. "As I said before good night Kagome, Weasleys." And with that he left them glaring after him.

.

.

.

_Thanks/Replies to reviews_

_Thank you so much to Reads-way-2-much, sakura1208, snowcoveredcamellias, miracle68, ShiTsukisama, lillypad14, xXKillorbeKilledXx, Cataline26, SilverMidnightKitten, xXxIceDreamXxX, and Megan Consoer. You're reviews have meant the world to me. _

_Valleygoat: Thank you so much for your continued support. I agree! I am having a hard time writing him since he dies, but I am trying to do it to the best of my ability. _

_Twilightrose07: I was worried about how disconnected it seemed to be, but I didn't know how to piece it all together nicely. _

_Isla1212: I debated on changing the dialogue, but I figured it would give Ron and Harry something to comment on in the next chapter. _

_Jingyee1511: Thank you so much for your review! I am not sure the edited version is better, but since I assume everyone has seen the movie or read the book I figured it is okay to leave all of that out. _

_Blue: Thank you for your reviews! When I saw your second review I sat down and tried to crank out a chapter worthy of posting. Rest assured Viktor will still like Hermione. This is not going to be one of those everyone loves Kagome things. I think more than anything people will be intrigued since she is new, but don't worry Viktor will still go with Hermione to the Yule Ball. _

_Kakashixangela: No, he is not attracted to both Hermione and Kagome. I know he has a gruff personality, but I figured someone has to be gentlemanly. I'm sorry it was confusing. _

_misstressofdarkness962: Thank you so much for the compliment! I am glad she is believable. I was worried she wouldn't be. Lol perhaps I am just too predictable with some things though. I hoped you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one _

_InaLaInu: I promise I am going to write a Viktor/Kagome story, so if you decide not to continue with this please keep an eye out for my next one. Thank you for the review though! _

_ShadeofOrange: Lol I know it is stereotypical but I feel like it sort of adds something to his character. I really want to write some fluff between Ced and Kagome, but I don't want it to seem rushed. However, I am going to have more interactions between them. _


	6. Emotions

Kagome was immensely relieved that the Triwizard Champions had just been chosen. The nomination process had caused quite the ruckus over the past few weeks as more than a few underaged, foolish students had attemtped to enter their names into the goblet. In fact, George and Fred were still dealing with the side-effects of Dumbledore's ageing spell.

For the last week they had been complaining of creaky joints and fatigue.

She grinned letting her eyes drift to the left where they sat. She could still see a few wisps of silver lining their red hair. Kagome was about to make a joke when the flickering of flames to her right caught her attention.

The Great Hall became deathly quiet as they watched in rapt horror as another name flew from the flames and landed in Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

"Harry Potter," His voiced rasped in disbelief. The few students closest to their headmaster immediately started whispering upon hearing the Boy Who Lived's name.

Dumbledore scanned the crowd for the boy.

"Harry Potter," He repeated a little louder, but when he did not see the young man step forward he all but bellowed his name.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Hermione shoved her best friend toward the aisle. "Come on Harry, go already." She whispered, missing Ron's look of contempt for their fellow friend.

Kagome and Hermione shared worried looks as Harry slowly made his way toward Dumbledore much to the displeasure of the rest of the Hogwarts student body.

The tension weighed him down as he trudged through the bewildered and mutinous faces of his peers.

To the three champions before him it had been a path to eternal glory, but for Harry it seemed to be a death sentence. The look of absolute horror on his beloved headmasters face was enough to have Harry wanting to crawl under a rock.

Harry had shown as much interest in the tournament as Kagome had. He reasoned that even if he were old enough, he had had enough adventure to last him a lifetime. They both agreed it was an archaic tradition and wanted to have no part in it. They had witnessed the horrors that one faced on a path to reach eternal glory and wished to abstain.

Shortly after Harry disappeared behind the door behind the teacher's table, they had been dismissed.

Ron's eyes narrowed in anger. "He could've at least told me." He grumbled as he grabbed his book bag and left.

"Ron," Hermione's shout fell on deaf ears as he made a hasty retreat. His shoulder hunched and his head low as he stomped away, melding in with the sea of students as they filed out of the hall.

Hermione started after him leaving Kagome alone to stare at the Goblet of Fire. She hadn't paid it much attention in the previous weeks because she had had no desire to be a Triwizard Champion; a fact which baffled many of her new friends.

The flames had returned to their icy blue but she wasn't fooled. She knew of the promise they spoke as they danced languidly within the ornate chalice. Her hand absentmindedly rubbed the area where the jewel had once hung.

She wondered what the appeal was. Were the young witches and wizards of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang so enamored with eternal glory his or her life was worth the price?

"Captivating isn't it?" She turned to see Snape standing behind her, his hands folded within the fabric of his robes.

"It's," She was having a hard time finding the words to describe it. "Archaic." He moved closer to the cup just outside of where the age line had been. His thin lips dipped down slightly as he regarded the young girl before him.

"Miss Higurashi I would not expect you to understand the gravity of the tournament nor will I expect you to grasp the meaning of the events of tonight, but I can assure you that you and Mr. Potter are at the center of it all."

Kagome was about to ask him what he meant when Professor Moody hobbled toward the pair.

His left eye rotated sharply before pinning her to the spot. She smiled at him; her mind wandering to Jineji.

"Miss Higurashi," His gravelly voice greeted.

"Professor," She watched him take a swig from his flask before tucking it back into his breast pocket.

"Snape, I believe I could use your help."

There were no goodbyes shared between the mismatched group. They simply turned and left leaving her standing in dim light of the Great Hall staring at the cup that her peers desired to covet.

.

.

.

Later that night as Kagome sat nestled on the window seat of the common room she rubbed her tired eyes furiously. She had been having an extra hard time sleeping as her stomach was in knots and her heart was heavy.

Her mind kept returning to Harry's name flying out of the goblet and what that meant for her friend in the months to come. How the officials had emphasized death was a very real possibility when faced with the grueling challenges of the tasks ahead.

She stifled a yawn as she eyed the small photograph clasped between her thumb and forefinger.

A small somewhat secretive smile played on her lips, but she couldn't help it as she stared with longing and perhaps a bit of nostalgia at the picture clasped between her index finger and thumb.

It was the only tangible item she had left that she they had existed; that she had meant something to them in a distant time and place.

With her left hand she gently traced the hard edges and angles of Inuyasha's face with a precision that had come with many months of practiced ease.

She could no longer remember how many countless nights she had spent etching their faces into her mind, their expressions, and mannerisms.

Kagome's eyes stung with unshed tears as she lowered the picture from her gaze. Already the edges were beginning to ware from her constant touch. She briefly wondered how long it would be before the picture would be ruined.

She worried her bottom lip as she sat alone in the soft light of the common room. The guilt that shot through her was hard to ignore, but she pushed it aside in favor of taking a moment to compose herself.

She had been momentarily able to push her feudal companions to the back burner as she had been overwhelmed with the revelation she was a witch and busy with studying, but now that things had settled, she had been caught unaware that the new moon had made its approach.

Sad blue eyes looked up at the moonless sky and sent out a silent prayer. She prayed as she always did for the safety of her friends. On the nights when she knew Inuyasha was at his most vulnerable.

If he was still alive; if he had made it five hundred years to the future. Kagome banished those thoughts from her mind as she settled onto the window seat.

She was trying not to follow those horrible thoughts, but they lingered just out of reach always there within the fog that kept her torn between the past and present; in the empty divide between belonging and ostracism.

She wasn't sure what to make of her current predicament. Her mother had been telling her to move on, but she couldn't. Inuyasha had been her first love, and the time she had spent in the Feudal Era defined an integral part of who she was.

On the other hand, within the span of a few short weeks, she had been able to pull herself out of her misery to function as a part of the wizarding world with a new sense of purpose.

Kagome had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she missed the quiet footfalls coming down the steps into the common room.

"Were you star gazing?"

"Harry," She jumped a little at the sound of his voice.

"I'm sorry if I startled you."

She blushed and smiled before motioning for him to take a seat. He sat across from her carefully watching her facial expression.

The corners of her lips dipped gently into a frown.

"I wasn't exactly stargazing. I was counting the minutes until the new moon is over." She said as she fidgeted in her spot under the silent scrutiny of the young boy before her.

His face scrunched in confusion. "You dislike the night of the new moon?" He wondered as he leaned forward on his knees.

Kagome worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she contemplated telling him the truth.

She was over believing that he wouldn't believe her. In fact she was sure he would believe her story wholeheartedly, but she was still apprehensive to share her memories with him because it was too painful.

"It's complicated. I don't dislike the new moon, but I do not like it either. I suppose I am afraid of the new moon."

Harry's eyes shot up into his hairline as he stared at the raven haired girl before him. Remus and Kagome had fears that were polar opposites.

"On the night of the new moon a friend of mine lost his demonic abilities and because of the sacred jewel our enemies often attacked us when we were most vulnerable."

She returned her gaze to the moonless sky. Months ago she had been so sure he was still alive, but now as the months crawled by, her hope was beginning to wane.

She now understood what her mother meant when she had said hope could be paralyzing. She would be unable to move on because she was rooted to the past. She was hoping beyond all hope that one day Inuyasha would come charging in like he always did.

A tear slowly crawled down her cheek.

There wasn't a single scenario in her mind where Inuyasha or Shippo wouldn't do anything in their power to find her. They wouldn't let her go on living life the way she had if they were still alive but believing they were dead was not an easier scenario to swallow.

Kagome bit back the sob that wanted to escape. She longed to talk with Sango. She wanted to confide in her the tormented thoughts and feelings she was having. She needed Miroku to impart some wisdom onto her, but she could not afford that luxury for they would have definitely have passed long ago.

"I miss my friends." Her whispered words had almost been lost on him.

"I feel I've betrayed them by moving on when I cannot definitively say Inuyasha and Shippo aren't out there searching for me."

However, Kagome knew that Inuyasha would have had no problem finding the shrine. He had been able to pass through the well quite freely prior to completion of the jewel. He had seen the area around the shrine in the modern day and age, and yet even then he had still not shown.

She rationalized that the only way they would not come for her was because they were no longer alive.

Her chest constricted as another horrible thought shoved its way to the forefront.

Unless he hadn't come because he didn't want to find her. Kagome tried to quash the thought before it took root but already the seed of doubt had been planted.

Inuyasha and Shippo were very capable demons. There was no way they would have perished. They were fighters. Inuyasha had proven that fact to her during their time spent together on their quest.

An entirely new wave of emotion filled her heavy heart. She rubbed her face with all her might. No, she knew without a doubt that if they were alive they would come find her.

She could feel the tears starting to accumulate and the all too familiar sensation of pinpricks behind her eyes as the emotions washed over her.

"Goodnight." Before Harry even had a chance to comment, Kagome was already on her feet and halfway up the staircase, her long hair shielding her from his confused gaze.

.

.

.

_Thanks/Replies to reviews:_

_Many, many thanks to those of you who reviewed! It means the world to me to know you guys are enjoying this fic!_

_Thanks to: ShiTsukisama, LittleNK, Pissed Off Irish Chick, maxeyn, coolgirl0147852, lillypad14, miracle68, DragonFire Princess, sakura1208, UrusaiBaka, Valleygoat, isla1212, anglegirl35 and cheerfreak2._

_Blue: Oh no! I didn't mean for her to come off as a Mary-Sue or really ditzy. I was trying to go for "on overload and cannot begin to process all of this new information that is being thrown at me." I will definitely try to remedy this in future chapters. Yes, I agree whole heartedly with everything you said, so I did try to modify some of what I wrote to accommodate Kagome's point of view. However, if that was not conveyed, I will definitely include that in later chapters. Thank you for your feedback! I definitely take it to heart when I am writing._

_Reads-way-2-much: Lol no. Although I didn't know how to have him interact with Kagome if I didn't use some of the same dialogue from the movie. I know I should have come up with something more original, but I wanted them to acquainted early on._

_Twilightrose07: Thanks for your input! I tried to really make Kagome conflicted in this chapter. I didn't want it to be too soon though since, for all intents and purposes, she has only really been at Hogwarts for a couple of weeks. However, I did want Harry and Kagome to have a heart to heart about her feelings._

_Snowcoveredcamellias: I have been debating on what to do with Cho and Cedric. I have an idea which may or may not make people angry…_

_ShadeOfOrange: Thank you! Your kind words have meant a lot! I have been debating on whether or not they should become friends. In my mind Kagome would be his friend in a heartbeat. However, it is Draco I have a harder time envisioning would be so open to the idea. Krum will have some more interactions with Kagome, but I am not sure how close I will make them._

_Catalina26: I cannot really answer any of those definitively without spoiling what else is to come. I hope you'll stick around to see!_

_Ladyyuuki16: Thank you! You're far too kind. I do have some other Inuyasha/Harry Potter ideas in my head. However, I am battling writer's block which is partially to blame for the delayed update._

_Kage-chibi-san: Thanks! Yes, there are definitely going to be more interactions between Kagome and Krum : )_

_KaneRyuMoon: Thank you! I am so glad you like it! I was trying to go for a different pairing, so I hope I do not disappoint._


	7. Friends

_This chapter is full of Cedric/Kagome interaction. I know everyone has been waiting for it!_

.

.

.

After her little episode in the common room with Harry, Kagome had immediately taken Cedric up on his earlier offer for assistance and he was more than happy to oblige. She threw herself into her studies to avoid the questioning looks she received from the younger boy whenever they were sitting at the Gryffindor table and studying with Cedric gave her a legitimate reason for avoiding Harry.

She felt slightly guilty as she was acting rather childish, but she wasn't ready to share those emotions with Harry. Cedric supplied the perfect out, and he was a fabulous teacher. Kagome was rapidly moving through the books however, she had finally reached a spell she was unable to master. She refrained from slamming her head down on the table in frustration. She was beginning to despise magic.

Cedric tried to hide the small smile threatening to overtake his face but was sorely losing. She shot him a fierce glare. "It's not funny."

He schooled his features into something akin to seriousness. "I'm sorry. It's just I've never seen someone so,"

"You better choose your next words very carefully Diggory." She admonished, her eyes narrowing a bit for emphasis.

His mouth opened to finish what he had been saying but seeing her expression darken, he chose to keep quiet. He hid a small grin. It was quite fun to rile her up. She was so very expressive with her emotions.

She threw her head into her hands quite dramatically. "I'll never be able to turn an owl into opera glasses." A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. The statement sounded so outlandish.

Cedric had been kind enough to help her study for the past hour, bur as the sun sunk below the horizon and the students started to leave for dinner, Kagome was feeling rather frustrated.

"You're just over thinking it."

Kagome raised her head a fraction of an inch. She felt like a fool. She had been steadily moving through the transfiguration spells for years one through five when suddenly she came upon one that she was having quite a bit of difficulty with.

"You'll get it next time." He reassured her with a warm smile on his face.

Kagome sincerely hoped so. She didn't want a repeat of today when she had been the only sixth year unable to perform the assigned task. She felt a little better knowing Cedric was there to cheer her on.

"I never asked but what did your father say about you being picked for the Triwizard Tournament?" Kagome asked as she started to shove her books into her book bag.

"He couldn't have been more proud."

Kagome paused for just the briefest of moments. "He isn't worried you could die?" Kagome wasn't sure she knew Cedric well enough to broach a topic like life and death with but the words had tumbled out before she could stop them.

Her cheeks burned and she ducked her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry that was extremely rude."

He merely waved the thought away. "It's alright. He understands that it's an honor to be chosen, and he definitely knows of the dangers it poses. In fact it's my mother who is more worried than my father about the whole ordeal."

Cedric ran a hand through his hair. "She sent me a howler. I don't think I've ever heard her raise her voice before. It was eye opening for a lack of better words."

Kagome giggled. "Well thanks for helping me study. I know you're busy preparing for the First Task, but I do appreciate you helping me out."

"My pleasure. Plus I haven't the foggiest what the First Task is going to entail, so it's pretty much a shot in the dark trying to prepare." She nodded stiffly.

To be honest she wasn't all that worried about Cedric, Viktor, of Fleur. She was very worried about Harry. The other three had two years on him. It wasn't that Harry was incapable of incredible feats; his story alone was enough to make her believe he could handle pretty much anything they dished out, but Severus' words haunted her.

If someone had purposefully put his name into the cup then the person was banking on the fact that he would perish during the tasks. She internally cringed.

"What's this?" Cedric asked as he maneuvered the book closer to him.

"What?" Once Kagome realized what he was referring to she tried to snatch it back, but her hand grasped air as he held it just out of her reach.

He flipped through a few of the pages she had spelled to keep her place. "I was just trying to brush up on some mythical lore from Japan. I assumed that it has some validity to it considering magical beings exist." She hoped he didn't press the issue further. She wasn't sure she wanted to divulge any more than she had already.

Thankfully the topic was soon forgotten as the twittering of Viktor's groupies filled the once quiet library. He bowed his head a little in greeting toward the pair to which she smiled and waved.

"I suppose we should go down to supper." She threw another glance at Viktor. "After all this atmosphere is no longer conducive to studying." She rose and flashed Krum another smile before turning to Cedric with a questioning gaze.

Cedric didn't object and guided her through the stacks of books that floated along the rows.

.

.

.

Kagome was secretly pleased she had been able to avoid Hermione and Harry for the past week. They weren't arguing or mad at one another. In fact it was quite the opposite, but she reasoned Harry did not need another problem on his plate at the moment. Especially with the first task looming over his head.

She strolled through the semi-crowded halls with purpose. She was on a mission that only one person could help her resolve. She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard a group of students yell out, "Potter stinks!" She watched as he silently walked through the hallway while the other students taunted him.

Kagome resisted the urge to turn around and hex the gaggle of students whispering malicious and rude things about Harry. Ever since his name had been announced as a contender the entire school had been buzzing about it. Even Viktor Krum seemed to pale in comparison to the scandal that Harry had caused.

She took a deep breath and counted to ten. She reasoned they were young and didn't know any better, but she knew one person who did.

Rita Skeeter's article in _the Daily Prophet_ had also done nothing for the student body's opinion of the Boy-Who-Lived. In fact, it only served to further strain Harry and Ron's friendship; one that was starting to take its toll on all parties if Hermione was any indication.

A growl escaped her lips. If Kagome ever met to horrible woman, she would have no qualms about making a special sutra for her. It was really too bad that subjugation beads only worked on those with demon blood. She swept the thought away before it could take root.

She didn't want to go down that rabbit hole.

Kagome waited until Harry had disappeared from sight before she approached the Hufflepuff. She knew Harry would be quite embarrassed if he knew of her request, but someone had to step in. She also reasoned what he did not know wouldn't hurt him.

"Cedric," She greeted and nodded to his friends.

His disposition brightened upon seeing her. He had been unable to study with her for the past few nights as Rita Skeeter had been busy hounding them for follow up stories on their lives. He grimaced. He had been able to get by under the radar thus far. It seemed that her readers were more interested in Viktor and Harry. However, she still seemed to enjoy grilling all of the champions about their personal lives.

"Kagome what a pleasant surprise."

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"

He nodded and led her out of hearing distance from his friends. He was certain they would just love to eavesdrop on their conversation. After all Kagome had been the center of Rita's questioning.

"So you wanted to chat?" He asked when she seemed hesitant to speak.

"Well I have a favor to ask of you."

He smiled gently when she stopped unsure how to proceed with the young man before her, so she blurted it out before her nerves got the best of her.

"Can you please tell the members of your house to stop wearing those idiotic buttons?"

Cedric's face flushed, and he rubbed his neck a little to avoid her pointed stare. When she had asked for a favor he hadn't expected her to ask that of him.

"Cedric you and I both know that Harry isn't the type of person to continually seek the limelight."

He nodded.

"I have been trying to get them to stop." He told her honestly. It may have been a half-hearted attempt, but he had still voiced his displeasure.

Kagome didn't buy it for one moment. She was fairly certain Cedric could be pretty convincing when he wanted to be. "Would you please be a bit more firm? I know that he isn't thrilled about his predicament let alone having his whole school turn on him also."

"I'll try my very best."

Kagome's expression softened. "That's all I ask. You know this isn't easy on him. He didn't ask to be famous. I know he would trade it all if it meant his parents would be alive today."

Cedric winced. "I suppose that's true." He would have continued but a horde of girls squealed as Viktor Krum walked into the courtyard. Krum seemed thoroughly uninterested until he spotted Kagome.

He beckoned her with a small gesture. Kagome signaled it would be just a moment longer to which Viktor graciously bowed. "I see the two of you are quite friendly." Cedric commented, his gaze still on Krum. He vaguely wondered when that had happened. A week ago in the library they had shared only small gestures of acknowledgement, but now he was beckoning her to his side.

Kagome's brows knitted together in confusion. "Well he did save my life."

Cedric shrugged nonchalantly. What did he care if she wanted to hang out with an internationally renowned qudditch player? "I wanted to thank him properly. I'll see you later, Cedric, and thank you in advance. I know you'll do your best." She smiled and bounded off to where the famous seeker stood.

Kagome laughed at something he said to her before placing her arm in his. Cedric watched as they disappeared around the corner before he stormed over to his best mate and ripped the button off his lapel.

"Ced, what's the matter mate?"

"Just don't wear the buttons anymore. Tell everyone in Hufflepuff that I will not allow it. If they want to show their support they can cheer for me during the tournament."

He all but roared as he burned holes in the direction Kagome and Viktor had just gone. He wasn't quite sure why he felt so upset by her actions. She hadn't done anything wrong. She'd only been herself.

"Chill out Cedric. They're only buttons."

Cedric chose not to respond, but Anthony got the message and agreed, discreetly signaling to the rest of the group to dispose of his/her own before Cedric got his hands on it.

Cedric had been tempted to tell Anthony they were not just buttons. They were the bane of his existence but decided against it.

Once the stab of jealousy left him, he hoisted his book bag over his shoulder and decided to head to the library. He needed to do some serious research on dragons.

.

.

.

Kagome was certain the school was abuzz with more gossip as she settled her legs over the hard ledge of the astronomy tower. It wasn't the most ideal place on campus, but she reasoned if she closed her eyes and willed herself to believe she was home, it was quite reminiscent of the Goshinboku. She simply imagined the hard rock surface was a sturdy bough of the sacred tree.

She let the ghost of a smile wash over her lips as she titled her head to the fading sun. She had only just left Viktor as he had been called away by his headmaster for some exercises related to the tournament. While Kagome was not opposed to him leaving, she was very much opposed to the girls that swarmed her in an attempt to fuel the gossip mill surrounding their 'relationship.'

The last thing she wanted was to be the center of a rumor that had absolutely no validity at all. It was true they were friends, but their relationship did not extend to anything beyond that.

"I was unaware they were admitting students with suicidal tendencies into Hogwarts. My how the standards have declined."

Kagome turned to look at the platinum blonde. "You think I'm suicidal?" She asked quite surprised. To be honest she had never considered it before. She leaned a little over the ledge to look down at the ground below.

"And slow too." He added as he took long measured strides toward her.

She could clearly see the sneer etched into the young boys face, but his eyes betrayed him. She could see the loneliness the lit the dark grey depths.

It was hard not to think of Inuyasha when she saw Draco's surly expression. He was posturing, using his words as a defense mechanism to reinforce the walls he had erected. He was trying to push people away for reasons she could not begin to fathom.

Kagome turned around letting the slight chill of the November breeze wash over her. A contented sigh left her lips before she opened her mouth to reply.

"You might be able to fool everyone else around here with that attitude of yours but I know better."

She imagined she shocked him for he said nothing in response.

A sad smile tugged at the corners of her lips. It was no secret that Professor Moody had transfigured him into a ferret. Harry had regaled her with the story upon entering the common room later that night but sitting in such close proximity with the young aristocrat made her heart ache.

"What do you know?" Was his clipped response as he leaned against the ledge, forcing her to crane her neck to look up at him from her seated position.

"I can see it in your eyes." Before he had a chance to say something snide she turned her gaze to glimmering surface of the lake.

"You come from a distinguished bloodline. One that holds blood purity in high regards. However, I believe you don't really believe any of the nonsense your parents have taught you and that you're torn between being the man your parents want you to be and being the man you want to be."

His grey eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

"Especially when Hermione upends that notion that Muggle borns are inferior." She slid her eyes in his direction. She was sure his jaw would soon become unhinged the way it hung open. He must've realized it was quite unbecoming of a young gentleman for he snapped it shut and settled next to her on the ledge.

There was a pregnant pause before he broke the silence that had settled between them. "Why are you so nice to me?" Kagome was half-startled by Draco's words, but she quickly recovered. She hadn't been aware she had been nice to him. She assumed she was just being civil, but she wasn't about to correct him on the matter.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Because you remind me of friend I once knew."

He noticed there was something wistful about her voice. A slight waver that might have otherwise gone unnoticed if he had not been so near to her.

"A friend who acted in very much the same manner you do."

Draco wasn't sure he wanted to be compared to someone Kagome had known previously but chose not to voice that concern and let his mask drop.

He was so very tired of being the prat everyone believed him to be. "It's all I've ever known." He mumbled. "Disliking Muggle borns and blood-traitors that is."

"And nobody expects you to change in a day, but you're old enough to form your own opinions Draco. You just need to figure out what you truly believe."

She waited for a response but he had nothing to say. He just sat in companionable silence next to her as she watched the sun sink below the horizon.

Kagome knew that if the rumor mill weren't already churning with the news of her 'date' with Viktor, it would be once the student body found out she had befriended the Slytherin Prince.

.

.

.

_Thanks/Replies to reviews_

_Thanks to: sakura1208, Catalina26, lillypad14, miracle68, snowcoveredcamellias, Kenjo. You guys are awesome! I appreciate each and every one of you who has taken the time to review :)_

_DragonFire Princess: Thank you so much for your review! I hope this wasn't too terribly long of a wait._

_Ladyyuuki16: Thank you! I am working on several other Harry Potter/Inuyasha crossover fics. I am getting very close to posting a Blasie/Kagome fic. I think it's shaping up to be a very long one-shot but who knows._

_Valleygoat: You're too kind! I'm so happy you liked the last chapter. Hope this one didn't disappoint._

_Isla1212: I agree. I thought it was so uncharacteristic of him when I first saw it. Haha we shall see_

_ShadeOfOrange: Thank you for your kind words! Yes, there was a time skip. I am sorry it wasn't more pronounced. I tried to be more clear in this chapter. I hope it came across that way._

_JollyLoser: Thank you for the suggestion! I definitely added that in here_

_Blue: I hope this was a better portrayal of her character. I definitely tried to take your words to heart when I was writing this chapter. Lol I literally laughed out loud about the catatonic girl and her boyfriend :P_

_ShiTsukisama: I am still trying to figure that out. I have an idea…I am not sure how people will react though. No, she is definitely not going to be developing romantic feelings for Harry. I view their relationship as more of a brother/sister one. I think Inuyasha and Shippo will be making an appearance later on, but it is not definite. Any suggestions?_


End file.
